highwaytoheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobbie block
Known for voicing Robot Jones, Baby Bear roxy,ect Filmography Jump to: Actress | Self Hide Actress (14 credits) 2001 Star Wars: Episode I - Battle for Naboo (Video Game) RSF Officer / Naboo Citizen (voice) 1996 Keio yugekitai: Katsugekihen (Video Game) Rami Nana-Hikari (voice) 1994 Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (TV Series) Additional Voices (voice, as Bobbie Block) 1993 Keio Flying Squadron (Video Game) Rami Nana-Hikari / Spot (voice) 1991 James Bond Jr. (TV Series) Additional Voices (voice) 1990 New Kids on the Block (TV Series) - Homeboys on the Range (1990) ... (voice) - The New Kids Off the Wall (1990) ... (voice) - Rewind Time (1990) ... (voice) - Overnight Success (1990) ... (voice) - New Heroes on the Block (1990) ... (voice) Show all 14 episodes 1985-1988 Jem (TV Series) Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini - A Father Should Be... (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice, as Bobbie Block) - Riot's Hope (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice, as Bobbie Block) - A Change of Heart (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice, as Bobbie Block) - That Old Houdini Magic (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice, as Bobbie Block) - The Day the Music Died (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice, as Bobbie Block) Show all 61 episodes 1987 Bionic Six (TV Series) Rock-1 / Meg Bennett / Girl / ... - That's All, Folks (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett (voice, as Bobbi Block) - The Return of Mrs. Scarab (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett (voice, as Bobbi Block) - Junk Heap (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett (voice, as Bobbi Block) - Bone of Contention (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett (voice, as Bobbie Block) - Love Note (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett / Girl (voice, as Bobbi Block) Show all 65 episodes 1986 Jem: Truly Outrageous! (TV Movie) Roxy (voice, as Bobbie Block) 1984 Highway to Heaven (TV Series) Eleanor - One Fresh Batch of Lemonade: Part 2 (1984) ... Eleanor (as Bobbi Block) - One Fresh Batch of Lemonade: Part 1 (1984) ... Eleanor (as Bobbi Block) 1981 CHiPs (TV Series) Vicki - Vigilante (1981) ... Vicki (as Bobbi Block) 1981 CBS Afternoon Playhouse (TV Series) Marsha - I Think I'm Having a Baby (1981) ... Marsha (as Bobbi Block) 1979 A Shining Season (TV Movie) Jill Baker (as Bobbie Block) 1978 James at 16 (TV Series) Bobby / Girl Student - Hunter Country (1978) ... Bobby (as Bobbi Block) - Knocking Heads (1978) ... Girl Student (as Bobbi Block) Hide Self (1 credit) 2015 VO Buzz Weekly (TV Series) Herself - Guest Samantha Paris Part 2 (2015) ... Herself - Guest Samantha Paris Part 1 (2015) ... Herself Filmography Jump to: Actor | Miscellaneous Crew | Visual effects | Camera and Electrical Department Hide Actor (12 credits) 2018 Living Among Us Dave 2016 The Lost Tree Pedestrian 2005 Monk (TV Series) Vampire Boy - Mr. Monk Goes Home Again (2005) ... Vampire Boy 2002-2005 According to Jim (TV Series) Young Jim / Boy at Party - Shall We Dance? (2005) ... Young Jim - The Christmas Party (2002) ... Boy at Party 2004 Jimmy Kimmel Live! (TV Series) Young Michael Moore - Episode #3.208 (2004) ... Young Michael Moore 2004 Malcolm in the Middle (TV Series) Naked 9 Year Old - Malcolm Visits College (2004) ... Naked 9 Year Old 2004 Home on the Range Piggy (voice) 2003 Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (TV Series) Robot Jones - Popularity (2003) ... Robot Jones (voice) - Work Order/The Garage Band (2003) ... Robot Jones (voice) 2003 All That (TV Series) Loogis the Gnome - R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America (2003) ... Loogis the Gnome 2002 Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (Video) Snotty Lamb (voice) 2002 In-Laws (TV Series) Kid - Lucky Charms (2002) ... Kid 2001 Shrek Baby Bear (voice) Hide Miscellaneous Crew (4 credits) 2016 The Lost Tree (production assistant) 2004 The Polar Express (motion capture model) 2004 Home on the Range (additional voices) 2003 Finding Nemo (additional voices) Hide Visual effects (2 credits) 2018 Living Among Us (digital compositor) 2016 The Lost Tree (compositor) Hide Camera and Electrical Department (1 credit) 2018 Living Among Us (digital imaging technician)